Orange is the New Bubbline
by s1xF00tD33p
Summary: Basically a collection of scenes from the prison life of Bubblegum and Marceline. Some may be renditions on original scenes and some may be made up. Enjoy!


A collection of moments from within the walls of a prison where inmates Bonnibel Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer reside... the idea is it's like Orange is the New Black, Adventure Time style. Think of PB as Piper, and Marceline as Alex. Some of the scenes I'll write about have happened, some haven't and I'm just making them up. There's gonna be some graphic scenes... oh boy what did I get myself into. Enjoy ;)

Story One: "Released From SHU"

I walked down the hallway slowly, my eyes were adjusting to my surroundings. I hadn't seen anything except a single light above me surrounded by nothing but concrete. There were people passing me, I wasn't alone anymore. It felt so foreign, but surprisingly comforting to know I wasn't alone anymore. I still don't know how long I'd been in SHU. It didn't matter anymore. I could see people, hear them, touch them. I'm not a prisoner anymore. Wait- actually yeah I am. Just not as much as one.

What even did I get into SHU for? Oh yeah.

Marceline...

The way we were dancing that day to Milkshake was absolutely... I don't know. It felt right and not wrong or out of place at all. But she told the authorities about me. She ratted me out. That's why I'm in prison. I shouldn't feel right even thinking about her or mentioning her name. But I do. I really do. There's just something about her that just keeps reeling me back in, I can't fight it anymore. I need Marceline like I used to. Like I always have.

I picked up the pace, and turned the corner into the doorway where I saw the section of cubes where Marceline's is in. I could hear a couple other inmates saying something like, "Wow, Bubblegum you're back." but that's not what I was focusing on right now. I made a beeline to Marceline's cube.

She turned around as I approached her, and placed her glasses down on the cabinet at the head of her bed. "Bonnie what're you-" before she could finish her sentence I firmly grasped her wrist and pulled her out of the cube area and into the hallway. I didn't miss a step as I quickly turned into the chapel doorway. Luckily, no one else was in there. I stopped to face her and look her right in the eye.

"What are we doing here?" Marceline asked, but midway through the sentence I could hear her tone of voice change. She knew exactly why we were in here.

I grabbed the top of Marceline's shirt and yanked it off, letting it land on the floor. As soon as I could get my hands on her I pulled her into a heated kiss, working my hands at her bra clamp. She worked her hands through my pink hair, pulling at it desperately, then making her way to my shirt, where it suffered the same fate as her own. Marceline took her lips away from mine and left a trail of kisses down my cheek, then my jawline, and after, my neck. She reached the bottom of my neck and began to nip at my skin, pulling and sucking slightly. Marceline then stopped momentarily, just barely above my skin so that I could feel her breath. It sent chills through my entire body.

By then I was about to scream at her to keep going. I can't stand the wait. My grip on her long black hair tightened impatiently and I let out a soft moan. I could feel her words on my neck as she whispered, "Right there?"

As soon as she said that, it all came back to me; I knew what was coming. She used to only do this when we were having really... rough sex. Marceline absolutely knew she would have total control over me if she did this. It wasn't fair. But right now I didn't care.

I breathed out my answer, "Yes."

The sensation of being bit by a vampire is only truly understandable if you experience it. At first, it's a pang of white hot pain, but once she pierces the skin the feeling is unbelievable. I can feel the pink color leaving from my skin; she doesn't go deep enough to come in contact with my blood, just the pigment. The pleasure-pain is overwhelming and I always succumb to her. Marceline always knows exactly what to do to me, and I'm like putty in her hands. After biting me and pulling away, I always ask for more; sometimes she says yes, but a lot of the time it's a no. She claims it's addicting and she might drain me fully. No was the case today. She made up for it: instead of biting again, she left me hickey after hickey on my neck, shoulders, and chest; removing my bra also in the process.

Marceline led me to behind the alter on the stage for cover. If anyone walked in the front doors, they wouldn't be able to see us right away. I was sitting with my back against the alter, legs flat on the ground. She was on her knees in front of me, straddling one of my legs so that one of her knees was in between my legs. We kissed each other like we would die if we stopped. Occasionally her knee bumped me in between my legs, and I showed her to keep going by pushing myself up against it.

Marceline removed one hand from my tangled hair to down by my waistband. She tugged on it slightly, asking permission, which I eagerly responded somewhat of a 'yes' answer, which was moaning into her mouth. I could feel her lips curl into an evil smile against mine. She yanked off my pants and underwear in one swift motion as we had done with our long forgotten shirts. A quiet laugh came from her throat as she made elevator eyes at me.

I frowned. "What the fuck is so funny?" I asked impatiently. Marceline continued to smile at me. "What?" I asked again.

"It's been too long, baby..." she caught my bottom lip and pulled on it with her teeth, the released it. "Nothing is funny, it just seems so normal to do this again. It's something I've been needing."

"Then just do it already!" I wined.

"Whatever you say, princess." With that, she thrust into me with two fingers. I couldn't suppress a loud moan that escaped my mouth. I've missed Marceline so much. We belonged like this. She fucked me just like I remembered, and I needed more. Marceline was working at my neck again, nipping and sucking; making new hickeys and darkening older ones.

I could barely pull myself together to whisper the word, "Three.", but she heard me and knew what I meant. She added a third finger, thrusting in and out and curling her fingers to reach all the spots she knew drove me insane. Suddenly, she detached herself from my neck and made her way down to start sucking on something... else. Her tongue and lips were as talented as her fingers. I put my legs over her shoulders, lifting my body up so she could have easier access. Marceline was too fucking good. I could feel myself getting closer, but she knew I was already there.

I gripped her hair tight as she finished me. It was the greatest thing I have felt in a long time, besides the feeling in my stomach I get when I look at her. She looked up at me.

"How was that?"

"The worst." I said as she came up to kiss me; I smiled into her lips. "Maybe it'd be better if you practiced."

Marceline laughed. "Don't worry hun, there's way more than that came from."


End file.
